Crazy Night
by Disturbed Courtney
Summary: Story Ten: Rogue and Remy take a night off and have a lil fun away from the institute


Disclaimer: I don't own. *sigh* Anywayz, this story doesn't really have a plot… in my opinion. It's just a fun night for Rogue and Gambit since I felt like I needed to get back into my Evolution series :o) Thanx to Lilith for the idea. This takes place sorta the night before 'Adrift."

Crazy Night

Rogue pulled up the rest of her arm's length gloves and checked her appearance in the mirror. Tonight was her date with Remy into the city and she wanted to look her best. She decided with a smirk she was a knock out. She had on a blood red tank top with black stitching up the front, plus her favorite second skin black pants, topped off with her black boots and gloves.

Kitty walked in, phone attached to her ear as always. "Should I just meet you somewhere? People here might, you know, like, get a little curious…" Rogue watched her suspiciously.

"Are you on the phone with Lance again?"

Kitty looked up from the floor, previously oblivious to Rogue's presence. "Oh, yeah." She smiled then turned her attention back to the phone. "It's just Rogue. I think she's getting ready for her date…?" Rogue nodded her acknowledgement. "Yeah. Okay." She looked to Rogue again. "He says 'hi'."

"Ah say hi back." Kitty relayed the message back and continued to talk. Rogue gave her hair a quick brush and got ready to leave. Grabbing her coat, she started to leave the room, but Kitty cut her short with a hand to her covered arm.

"Do you think you could give me a ride? Lance is going to meet me at Harry's."

Rogue internally frowned. She didn't want to make any pit stops, but then Kitty would bug her forever if she said no. "Ah'll ask Remy," she quickly said, but then realized _An' he'll just say 'no problem, p'tite.'_

Kitty knew this, too. "Thank. I owe you one."

"Yah, ya do." Rogue left the room, unconsciously pulling on her gloves. She walked down the stairs and saw Remy waiting on one of the couches, but no paying attention to pretty much anything. She put on her coat quietly and levitated herself slightly so she could float over the back of the couch and land on his lap. She started flying over, but she didn't make it an inch over his head because he reached up and snatched her midair and held her close. She let out a surprised gasp, but let herself get pulled down.

"Evenin', chere," he whispered, his nose mere inches from hers.

"Hi yoahself. Ya ready?"

"Oui. I've been waitin' on you. Y' usually don' take dat long." He eyed her up and down. "Worth it dough." Remy's trademark smirk curled his lips.

"Ah'm happy ya like." She stood up and smoothed out her pants. "Oh, shit. Just remembered. Ah told Kitty we'd give her a ride to Harry's Hideaway on our way. She's meetin' Lance there. It's all up ta you though..." She trailed off on the end, hoping he would say no and they could just leave.

"No problem, p'tite." _There it is._ "Is she ready t' go?"

Rogue shrugged. "She pro'bly is…. She looked as fine as she could wearin' what she does."

"Don' t'ink I could ever see her in _dat_, Rogue," he said, nodding towards her outfit once again.

"Ah'll go get her." She got off the couch and started walking up the steps. On the last step, she found herself in a small puff of smoke. "Hey, Kurt."

"Guten Abend," he greeted somberly.

"What's the matter?" Rogue gave him a weird look. He was staring at his blue, two-toed feet.

"It's nothing."

"Raht. Spill or Ah'll use other means of findin' out," she joked.

He glanced up and Rogue saw the saddest expression she had seen on the resident blue elf. "Kurt, ohmigawd, what's wrong?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can't believe I'm telling you this, but I guess I'm just lonely." Rogue was about to say that's nothing to be depressed about, but after he and Kitty had their moments of whatever, Kurt developed a crush for Tabitha. And now she's gone, and him seeing Kitty on the phone with Lance all the time isn't making this any easier.

__

Shit. She inwardly groaned. _Ah cain't just leave him here an' tell him everythin's gonna be all raht. But it is mah night with Remy…_ She glanced down to her outfit. _Dammit, too much heart. Where did all this heart come from?_ She scoffed lightly so Kurt wouldn't hear. _Days like this make me wish Ah still lived with the Boys. They nevah bothered me._ "Ah'll be raht back… gotta ask Remy somethin'."

He nodded and Rogue flew down the stairs. No need to waste energy on her legs if she was planning to go dancing till the sun came up. 'Planning' the key word there.

"Rem?" She peeked her head over the couch. 

He glanced up from the pillow he was resting on. "Oui?"

She sighed and climbed over the couch and curled in his lap. "Kurt's lonely."

"…Y' point?" She stared at him, gray-green eyes pleading. "Merde."

"Ah know! Otherwise Ah wouldn't care but he is mah _brother_."

"Can' he hand out wit' Bobby an' dem? Dey all see t' get 'long fine."

"Pro'bly. Ooh! He can show 'em 'round Bayville!" She jumped up and flew back upstairs to tell Kurt just that.

He agreed a little reluctantly, but Rogue promised she would spend some time with him the next night. "Ah'll even play video games," she said, though inside she was gagging. _Too much heart_.

She all but dragged Kitty out of their room and got into Scott's car, which they were stealing for the night. Remy needed a way to pacify his, lets say, addiction for thieving, so whenever Rogue didn't want to fly, they stole one of the X-Vehicles. And since Logan _still_ hadn't let go of the time they snatched his beloved motorcycle in the summer, and the X-Van was just too clunky and big, so Scott's corvette it was. Besides, he was spending time in Hawaii with Alex.

"Where do ya need ta go again?" Rogue asked hastily, her patience running thin.

"Harry's Hideaway," she replied simply, noting the hostility in her voice.

"An' tell me again why Lance couldn't pick you up?"

"I don't know, I just thought I'd be weird for him to, like, come here…"

Remy spoke up. "Don' worry 'bout it." He glanced to Rogue in the passenger seat. "So we're a li'l set back. All de longer we stay out," he smiled. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Rogue's frown faded a little bit, but she was still upset. Remy knew she couldn't wait for their night to start.

Once Kitty was dropped off and left with Lance, Remy sped off to the city. The roof wasn't down since there was a blanket of mid fall snow on the ground. The cold didn't bother the two southerners for once. Rogue had her invulnerability now, which protected her from most of the chill. Remy just ignored it as best he could. Besides, with Rogue looking so great next to him, it was easy to forget the cold.

"So what's goin' on tonight besides dancin'?"

"Well, I was t'inkin' dinner at a nice restaurant… but seein' as how y' dressed so… I mean dis in the nicest way, chere…dark… Ahh, screw it. Let's go freak some people out."

Rogue's face lit up with a mischievous smirk. "Ah knew ya wouldn't disappoint me. How much money ya got? Ah've got some that Evan finally paid me back."

"I've got t'night covered. Just gon' need t' fill dis t'ing wit' gas after we're back."

"All raht. Wouldn't wanna let Scottie know the car was out this weekend. Though he should be brain dead when he comes back. He is spendin' the weekend with _Alex_." 

"We'll be lucky if he doesn' say 'dude' anymore dan he already does."

"If only…" she laughed. They continued this type of playful joking on their housemates till they go to the restaurant, which was very nice indeed. Reservations only. They didn't believe that a 17-year-old punk made two, so with a quick dose of his charms, Remy and Rogue were shown to a cute little table near the window. They got a couple of weird looks from the older people there, but Remy just kept his sunglasses on and held Rogue's hand till they sat down. She hated crowds; well, she mostly hated being the center of attention. But right now, she was a goth in a very nice restaurant. She felt out of place, but it felt great to have gotten in. _Breakin' the code, baby._

"Y' okay?" He saw her eyes and was confused by what she was thinking. She had a couple unreadable emotions coming off her as well.

"Ah'm great," she smiled in return. "This is almost like a country club where preps come after playin' tennis. An' Ah'm here, ruinin' their perfect li'l appearance."

"Y' got weird ways t' make y' happy. But it's okay. I don' love y' any less."

"Aww, you're too sweet." She stuck her tongue out at him and then picked up her menu. "Remy…?"

"Oui, chere?"

"There's nothin' on this menu that's less than ten dollars…"

He paused for a moment. "Okay. Order what y' want. I'll take care of it later." 

Rogue threw a cautious glare at him. "Ya don't mean…?" He looked up from his menus and tilted his sunglasses, revealing dangerously playful eyes. Rogue melted and numbly smiled. "Ya sure?"

"Done it hundreds of times b'fore."

"Even at nice places like this where they're expectin' kids like us ta run out on the check?"

"Even nicer. I'll get us out. Don' worry." He called over the waiter and started ordering his heart's desire. Rogue watched him uneasily, but when the waiter looked over to her, she ordered.

An hour or so later, Remy checked around. He pulled thirty dollars out of his pocket and laid it on the table. "Coverin' de tip. No need f'r de waiter t' get gypped." 

"He was a sweet guy." Rogue agreed with a grin while she pulled on her coat. "Ah'd feel bad ta rip him off even a li'l bit."

"Okay," he said in a hushed whisper. "People have seen us lay money out wit' de check. Let's go." He grabbed Rogue's hand and casually led her out of the restaurant as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Rogue laughed with delight when she and Remy made it across the parking lot to the car without a problem. As she got in the car, however, in the corner of her eye, she saw someone rushing out with a very pissed off look on his face. "Remy! We're caught!" 

"Get in de car!" 

She quickly ducked her head in while Remy put the car into drive. "Go, go, go!" She cried excitedly while the car squealed as he raced out of the parking lot, leaving the manager long behind.

Rogue watched out the window as the building got smaller and smaller. She looked at Remy and he was _glowing_ with adrenaline. She breathed in deeply to get her heart from pounding. "Holy shit Rem," she gasped. "That was great!"

"Y' never did dat b'fore?" She shook her head. "An' t' t'ink dat y' used t' be a bad guy."

"Ah'm sure the boys couldn't even _get_ into a place like that. Ah'm still surprised we did."

"What c'n I say? I've got charm."

"No, really?" He glanced to her again and smiled.

"So, what're y' up f'now?"

Rogue glanced at the clock. "It's still kinda early ta hit the club…"

"It is…"

"Ah wanna dance though. Ah've got this huge burst of energy after that," she said, hooking her thumb backwards.

"We could always…" He trailed off and grinned.

Rogue pushed his shoulder playfully. "That's after dancin'. Umm… we are findin' another place foh that, raht?" She glanced around. "It would just be weird in here."

"An' we wouldn' wan' t' leave anyt'in' behind…" he added thoughtfully. "Merde."

"We could just wait till we get back ta the institute."

"I always feel like we're gon' get caught dough."

Rogue trailed her hand up to his neck and rubbed it as gently as she could with her strength. "But it doesn't matter, Remy… Ah mean… it won't be like they're catchin' us with our clothes off." She smiled, but internally she scoffed at how hard it was for her to be satisfied this way. "An' since when would ya care about gettin' caught? Ah think Ah remember, unfortunately, some of the things you've gotten out of with Belle."

He took his eyes away from the road to glare. "Belle was diff'rent, chere."

"Not mah fault if some things don't leave mah head," she retorted.

"Dat was months ago! How come it's still dere?" He asked, now worried. He didn't want her powers retaining unneeded memories. Sometimes, very rarely, she would have episodes where she forgot who she was, but nothing that they had mentioned to Xavier since they lasted moments. 

Rogue looked away to the window, her breath fogging the glass. "Because Ah keep it there," she said quietly. "Every time we're together, Ah think of that an' how much you must hate bein' with me."

Remy didn't respond for a moment. Instead, he saw an upcoming gas station and pulled inside of it. He parked and turned off the engine. Then he twisted in his seat so he could look directly at Rogue. "Chere?"

She slowly lulled her head towards him. "Yah?" _Great. I t'ink she's back in t' 'sarcastic mode'._

"Dis ain' like you. Y' don' wallow in self pity."

"Just because Ah don't 'wallow' in it doesn't mean Ah don't think about it. Ah hate doin' it, but it's this naggin' feelin' that won't leave me alone. Ah know ya love me. Gawd knows Ah love you. An' it doesn't matter how we fool around… but, shit, nevah mind."

Remy took her hands in his. "Stop, chere. Like y' said, all date matters is dat we're t'get'er. Don' feel like y' have t' top someone else."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, something Remy hardly ever saw her do. She slid over in the seat so she could curl up next to him. His arms automatically were around her and she buried her head in his chest. He dipped his head down and kissed her through a lock of white hair. "It's okay, Rogue."

She nodded and sighed happily. If she let her defenses down in front of anyone else, mainly the students at the institute, she would brush is off and walk away. But with Remy, it was so much different. She didn't have this invisible shell surrounding her when he was around. It crumbled away when he would hold her like this.

She looked up into his crimson eyes and smiled. "Thank you. Ah need ta hear this."

"Y' welcome." He held back everything he had to keep himself from kissing any part of her face: Whether it would have been her forehead, cheek, or tip of her nose. That normally got giggles out of girls. Rogue doesn't giggle, so it didn't matter. Well, most of the time. "Y' wan' go dance now?"

"Sure. Ah don't feel like waitin' anymore." She slid back into her seat while Remy pulled out of the gas station.

It was about 9:30 when they reached the club. It was one of those events that 16-20 year olds could dance all night long to a great selection of techno and dark music. Rogue suggested it to Remy to get out of the mansion for the night. He agreed fully.

When they parked, Rogue reached into the back for a matching, skin tight, red mesh top to cover her shoulders. She knew she would be bumping into people nonstop. No reason to knock out a couple of humans and have 20 more personalities in her head.

She slipped it on, ruffling her hair back into place with her hand. She put her jacket in the back and got out, the November night chill barely skimming her skin. Remy followed suit. "Glasses, or non?" He asked, sliding them down his nose.

"Ah like 'em off. An' Ah doubt anyone in there'll care. You'd be surprised how much goths can be open-minded about things."

"Good 'nough reason f'me." He tossed them back in the car and shut the door. He straightened out his long-sleeve black T-shirt and then offered his arm to Rogue. She smiled and was at his side.

They started walking to the entrance. Remy shivered for a second from the late fall chill and Rogue reflexively rubbed his arm to produce heat. He leaned into her lovingly. "Merci, chere."

"Ya're welcome." She smiled and then they finally reached the end of the parking lot. Remy paid for the parking fee and they kept walking.

"Remy?" Rogue started, seeing how much money he actually had on him. He saw where her eyes were directed and sighed. "Where'd it all come from?" She continued calmly.

"I stole it from here an' dere…" he said.

"Random people?" He nodded. Then she shrugged. "Okay then."

"Y' don' care?" He asked unbelievably.

"Why should Ah?" He furrowed his brow. "Ah'm seein' it like: Yes, it's wrong, but it's what you do. It's how you were brought up. Who am Ah ta tell you ta stop? That would be like… tellin' Evan ta give up skateboardin'. It's just not gonna happen."

"So, wait… y' don' care if I keep doin' it?"

She hesitated. "Let's just say Ah don't wanna bail ya outta jail one night." She smiled.  
"Don' worry den. Nev'r gon' see dat happen."

"Ah know." She snuggled against his arm. "Wait, you didn't take any from the others, raht?" He shook his head. Then she sighed with relief. "Good, because if they saw any missin', they'd come ta you first."

"An' dat's 'xactly what I was t'inkin'." They reached the admittance counter and Remy continued to talk. "I learned dat de last time I stole from Scott."

"You nevah told me about that!" She laughed. "What happened?"

He simple shrugged while they both held out their arms so neon-'paid-for' bracelets could be clamped on. "I wanted t' see if he was clueless around ev'rybody since Jean has him whipped. 'Parently not."

"What did he say? Or make ya do foh that matter."

"He said he would keep it quiet if I did somet'ings." She looked at him, wanting him to elaborate on 't'ings'. "I had t' do a Danger Room sequence, 'course. But den, dis part's great." Rogue smiled in anticipation. "He wanted help for winnin' Jean over Duncan. He'll nev'r admit it if y' ask, but trust me."

All Rogue could do was laugh. She nearly doubled over. "Ah don't even wanna know what ya said you would do ta help."

"Non, y' don'." He grinned mischievously. Once they finally stopped talking, they took a second to glance around the club. Of course, there were flashing neon and black lights. There was also a huge crowd of people dancing near the center of the room. The DJ was blasting techno music, and off to the side was the bar, that would only be serving non-alcoholic drink for the night. Remy was a bit disappointed with that fact. But then again, he fell out of drinking when he moved to the institute. He had grown up with drinks and celebration. He missed it. But then again, he missed home.

Rogue tugged on his hand, bringing him back. "Ya okay?"

He nodded. "What y' wan' do?"

"Dance!" She pulled lightly on his hand, leading him to the crowd of people. After she had finally gotten closure with Cody about that fateful night at the dance club back in Caldecott, she felt more at ease. Remy watched as she walked to the beast, her hips swaying slightly with each step. Once she found a spot on the floor that was near the center, she stopped and turned around, grinning slyly at Remy. "C'mere." Her voice was barely heard over the music, but he got the message very clearly. He got closer to her and they started to dance. Everyone around saw them join and made a bit of space so they could move more freely. They didn't need much room though. Remy had his hands around the small of her back, pulling her to him. Rogue kept her hands loosely wrapped behind his neck. Once again, however, they were lost in each other's eyes. They danced as if no one was watching at all. Their legs intertwined, moving in perfect sync with the music. Everyone around them melted into complete black to them and they were alone. Rogue had a permanent seductive smirk plastered on her face. This was more fun than flying to her. And being with Remy made it all the better.

Remy, too, was having a blast. He was amazed at how much he missed nights like these. It had been awhile since he was just out dancing. And Rogue, the look on her face, it was enough to drive him insane. He couldn't believe how free she acted away from the others at the mansion. She was almost a completely different person. Here, her powers made no difference. This is what she wanted.

She brushed a lock of coppery-brown hair from his eyes. "Ah love ya, Rem," she said, her eyes softening from the smirk they were previously curved in.

He smiled and reached up to his face and held her hand to his cheek. "I love y', too." Then he kissed it. Rogue's eyes dazed over with desire.

"Ah wish-" She started.

He held his two covered fingers over her lips. "Shh, I know, chere."

She nodded and turned her head to the side so she could rest her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and swayed to the music, coincidentally a slow one. Even better, a song by one by one of Rogue's favorite bands: "Stroke of Luck," by Garbage. He could lightly hear Rogue singing along.

"Hangin' by threads of palest silver, Ah could've stayed that way forever. Bad blood an' ghosts wrapped tight around me, nothin' could ever seem ta touch me. Ah lose what Ah love most. Did you know Ah was lost until ya found me?…"   
  
_Stroke of luck or gift from God?   
Hand of fate or devil's claws?   
From below or saints above?   
You came to me   
  
Here comes the cold again   
I feel it closing in   
It's falling down and   
All around me falling  
  
You say that you'll be there to catch me   
Or will you only try to trap me?   
These are the rules I make   
Our chains were meant to break   
You'll never change me   
  
Here comes the cold again   
I feel it closing in   
You're falling down and   
All around me falling_   
  
_Stroke of luck or gift from God?   
Hand of fate or devil's claws?   
From below or saints above?   
You come to me now   
  
Don't ask me why   
Don't even try   
  
Stroke of luck or gift from God?   
Hand of fate or devil's claws?   
From below or saints above?   
You came to me   
  
Here comes the cold again   
I feel it closing in   
It's falling down and   
All around me falling  
  
Falling, falling_.

When the song was over, Rogue looked to Remy and blew him a kiss. "Ah'm gonna hit the bathroom."

"Y' want a drink?" He asked, slightly disappointed that he would be without her warmth for a couple minutes.

"That'd be nice. Thank you." She smiled and pulled away, keeping her eyes on him till she lost him in the crowd. Then he turned and headed to the bar.

Rogue walked into the bathroom and started to take off her gloves. She got the left one off and reached for the other when she heard one of the toilets flush. She quickly looked in the mirror to see if any of her makeup was running considering her eyes did tear up during that song. Seeing no problems, she relaxed and was about to put on her glove again, but she stopped when she saw Risty step from the stall.

"Rogue!" She greeted in her British accent.

"Hey! Ah didn't think anyone from Bayville would make it all the way out here."

"I heard about it. Thought I'd check it out. You here with anyone?"

"Remy, of course. Ya had ta ask?" She joked.

"Oh yeah." Risty gave her eyes a playful roll, but internally, Mystique was on the verge of gagging. She never liked Remy, but since she was lying slow, she still pretended to be a new student from Manchester. "We should hang out sometime again."

"Definitely."

"I'll call you later this weekend? I've got to be going," she said as she headed for the exit. Rogue nodded. "See you later then!" Risty waved and left the bathroom. She immediately saw Remy waiting by the bar. Not wanting to risk anymore confrontation with either of them, she sunk into the shadows and shape-shifted into another girl and left the club. She just wanted to check up on her daughter since she had mysteriously 'disappeared' so long ago.

"Seat taken, stranger?" Rogue rested her head on Remy's shoulder, far enough away that she wouldn't touch him.

"Not at all," he replied, glancing in her direction. Rogue came from behind him and sat on the stool next to him. He slid a drink over to her.

"Ah just saw Risty in the bathroom."

"The Brit femme wit' de purple hair?"

"Yah, that's her." She started glancing around over the tops of the heads of the dancers. "Ah guess she left already."

Remy shrugged. "Oh well. Y' drink okay?"

She took a sip and smiled. "Great. Thanks foh rememberin' lemonade's my favorite. Not a typical bar drink, but ya know."

"Course, chere." 

She took another sip. "Hey, Remy. Just foh the hell of it, where do ya think you would be raht now if you weren't with us?"

He set his cola back down on the bar and thought for a moment. "California."

Rogue's eyebrows furrowed. "Really?"

"Oui. Always wanted t' go dere. Figure I'd make it dere somehow. How 'bout you?"

"Brotherhood. Or do ya mean if Cody didn't happen?"

"Whichever."

"Either with the Brotherhood… or pro'bly gettin' away from this whole place all tagether. There isn't a reason foh me ta stay."

A smile played on Remy's lips. "We should go t' California."

"Me an' you? When?"

He shrugged again. "Whenev'r. Maybe after de school year. By den I should have anot'er motorcycle an' we could just cross country it."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn' I be?"

Rogue swirled her glass around. "You do have a point… sure, why the hell not?" She smirked.

"Now I _do_ have t' work on gettin' dat bike."

"You plannin' on stealin' this one too?"

He grinned. "Did you expect me t' get a job or somethin'?"

"Oh, raht. The almighty Gambit could nevah be heard askin' if ya wanted fries with that," Rogue laughed. "What Ah would give ta see you in one of those outfits!"

"Eh, Christmas is comin' up, non? I'll work on it."

Rogue just shook her head, knowing he was fully messing around, at least she hoped he was. "Well, now we have plans foh next summer… how 'bout now we get some dancin' on again?" She finished off her lemonade and put the glass back down. 

"T'ought y'd nev'r ask." He set down his own drink and took her hand to help her up.

Half past four in the morning, the couple emerged from the club. Remy had his arm wrapped around Rogue's shoulders for support, being completely exhausted. Rogue had another hour of dancing still in her, but Remy looked as if he was going to pass out. "Ya should've said somethin' earlier, Remy. Ah woulda left."

"But if we woulda left early, y' woulda missed out on bitch slappin' dat girl 'cross de room f'r hittin' on me."

"She had it comin', that skank." Rogue smiled triumphantly. "It was kinda nice ta see her scowlin' at me for the last hour we were in there. If she gave me any more trouble Ah woulda just drained her ass raht there."

"An' have her 'skanky' t'oughts runnin' t'rough y' head?" Remy quipped slyly.

"You would do anythin' ta make yoahself look anymore attractive, wouldn't ya?" She leaned against him hard so he stumbled. His knee hit the ground and buried itself in snow. 

"Dat's it now…" He used his hold on her shoulders to pull her down. She laughed in surprise and let herself get pulled down. Forgetting momentarily that she was wearing just a mesh shirt, the snow took a second to chill her.

"Remy, Ah'm actually cold down here. Can't we finish beatin' each other up in the car?" She smirked.

"Non, it's endin' here." Suddenly filled with a new burst of energy, he started to tickle her through her clothing. She cried out in what sounded like suppressed giggles, but didn't do anything to stop him. She wiggled in the snow, trying to evade his fingers.

"C'mon, Rem! Stop!"

"Nuh-uh. Not till y' say 'uncle'."

She stopped laughing enough to look him straight in the eye. "Uncle?"

"Oui." He tickled harder. You'd be surprised how much a girl that never gets touched is ticklish.

"All raht, all raht! Uncle!" He ceased immediately, but kept his hovering position over her. 

"Now, wasn' dat fun?"

"Yes, now get me up," she said exasperated. He obliged, ringing his arms around her waist and hoisting her up. He held her up at his eye level though. "What're ya doin' now, Swamp Rat?" She grinned.

"Not'in', chere. Jus' wanted t' look in y' eyes." 

Rogue felt warm chills go through her. "You're too good ta me, ya know that, raht?" He just laughed softly. She lightly kissed his nose, leaving a smudge of dark lipstick on the tip. "Black isn't yoah color though."

He put her down and rubbed the lipstick off his nose. "Y' ready t' get goin'?" Rogue nodded and Remy once again wrapped an arm around her waist. They started walking out towards the parking lot once again, but Remy's hand traveled down slightly further to her bottom.

Her eyes widened. "What're ya doin'?"

"Umm, gettin' de snow off y' ass?"

She licked her lips. "Good. A li'l bit of numbness was settlin' in there." She wiggled her butt to emphasize her point. Remy finished brushing off the snow and rested his arm around her hips again.

Once they reached the car, the cold was finally getting to Remy. He quickly opened the door and jumped in, unlocking the other side for Rogue. He turned the car on and put the heat on full blast. "It wouldn't have killed ya ta bring in yoah jacket." He just simply shrugged, fixating the heat vents on him. Rogue slid over next to him, pulling his jacket from the backseat. "Here." She placed it over his shoulders. He finally felt warm enough and gave his attention towards Rogue. 

"Merci f'r dat, chere."

"You're welcome." She leaned her back against him. "So… what're we up for now?"

"I have a surprise in store f'r us. I didn' mention dat we weren't goin' back t' de institute tonight… dis mornin', did I?"

"Ah was under the impression we were…"

"Nah, why go dis late… early? Friend of mine owed me, got us a room near by."

"A room? Where?"

"Not'in' too fancy." He pulled out of the parking lot.

"Remy, Ah called the Four Seasons hotel fancy!" She stared out the window at the very tall building. "How much did yoah friend owe ya?!"

He smirked a very Remy smirk. "A lot. C'mon."

Rogue got out of the car, pulling her jacket closed. The sun was just beginning to rise and she was just beginning to feel tired. She was looking forward to that bed waiting for her. "What room are we in?"

"Somet'in' on de 6th floor." He helped her walk up to the entrance. Once inside, the worker behind the desk woke up from his tiny nap and became alert to the two teens coming in. He seemed surprised to see them, more or less like the people in the restaurant much earlier.

"Can I help you?" He asked smugly.

"Oui, y' can. Room under LeBeau here?"

He flipped through his books, seeing the name written down. Not convinced, "Can I see some ID?"

"'Course." Remy pulled out his wallet and flipped to his driver's license. The man glanced between it and Remy.

"Room 623." He handed the keycard over reluctantly. Remy received the key, but not without exchanging a glare with the clerk. He walked on to the elevator, while Rogue lagged behind.

"Ya know… Ya look like you could use a li'l sleep." Behind the desk where the clerk couldn't see, she was slipping off a glove. "But thank you foh puttin' up with us. Ah know we're here a li'l early, late, whatevah." She smiled and offered her hand in peace. He glanced between her and her hand, but took it nonetheless. No more than a second later, he was out cold on the desk. "Night." She laughed and caught up with Remy.

"Y' couldn' help y'self, could y'?"

"You've been usin' yoah charm powers all night, why cain't Ah use mine?" She smiled innocently. She pulled the glove back on as the elevator doors shut.

Remy slid the keycard into the lock and a second later, the green lights flashed, unlocking the door. Remy swung it open and Rogue's jaw almost hit the floor. The room was, to say the least, _huge_. 52 inch TV, mini-bar, separate bathroom that looked more than half the size of her room back at the institute, king-size bed. "Remy… what exactly did ya do foh this guy that he got us a room like this?"

He walked past her and she saw him shrug. "Not'in' important." He jumped on the bed. "Dis is great, dough. Wasn' expectin' dis much." His eyes grew wide as he started exploring. He reached the mini-bar and pulled out a small bottle of bourbon. "Want some?"

Rogue weighed her options real quickly. She wouldn't be going home to the institute that morning, and if they were just going to stay in the room for who knows how long, who could find out? "Sure, pour me some." Remy got out some glasses while she plopped down on the bed. "How long are we stayin'?"

"Just 'til later t'day. Figure a li'l more time away from de ot'ers wouldn' kill us."

"Not at all. An' what could we possibly be missin'?" She smiled while Remy handed her a drink.

Rogue sipped from her shot glass of bourbon, deciding right away that it was really bitter. Remy drank it in one gulp. "Ahh, did I miss dis stuff or what?" He smiled lazily and leaned against the headboard. He saw Rogue make a sour face. "Jus' drink it in one and don' let it hit y' tongue." Rogue nodded and slammed it back. It hit the back of her throat on the way down and burned, but it actually made her smile.

"That stuff can be good, Ah guess."

Remy looked back into the bar. "Well den, how 'bout… some good ol' rum an' Coke?"

"Are ya purposely tryin' ta get me drunk, Cajun?" She smirked.

"I t'ink it'd be interestin' t' see." He replied honestly with a grin of his own. 

"Fine, then. Bring it on." Remy nodded with a chuckle and grabbed what he needed.

An hour later, Rogue was laying sprawled out on the bed, glass barely grasped with her fingers. She had a grin on her face that was very un-Rogue like and an occasional giggle would erupt here and there for no reason. "Remy?" She slurred.

He on the other hand, was just starting to feel a buzz. _Poor Rogue… such a lightweight_. He joked to himself. "Oui, chere?"

Her eyes rolled up to where she could see him against the headboard. "Why ya all tha way up theah? Come down heah an' keep me company." Remy didn't expect her accent to be effected that much. Made her all the more attractive though.

"Y' wan' come up here wit' me? Keep y' sittin' up?"

"Nah… Ah'm mighty comfy raht heah." To prove her point, she dropped her glass and curled up in a ball. "See? Comfy." 

Remy leaned over the edge of the bed, happy that her glass was anything but full when it bounced off the bed and onto the floor. Then he slid down the bed to Rogue's level and laid down next to her. "Y' sure y' comfy?"

"Very." She snuggled her hands under her cheek even more. "Ah ain't movin' foh you."

Remy mock pouted, a spark coming to his crimson eyes. "Y' sure?" He hand snaked its way to her stomach, gently prodding her right below her belly button.

She giggled. "What're ya doin', Remy?"

He bit his bottom lip slyly, but kept his eyes locked with hers. "Not'in' at all, cherie." His hand slid up to right under her breasts. Her eyes snapped open.

"Remy! What're ya doin?!" She sounded angry, but it came out in laughter.

His hand shot back down to her hip and rested comfortably on it. He tapped his fingers on the bone. "I said not'in', chere."

"Oh really, now?" She kept her eyes locked with his, but her own hand poked at his stomach. She giggled and said "Woo-hoo!" Then she curled over some more and laughed hysterically. Remy, too, burst into laughter at her attempt to act seductive while she was drunk.

He got up from the bed, a little shakily at first, but then he caught his balance. "Want anot'er surprise?"

She rolled back over and gave him an innocent, puppy-eyed look. "Uh-huh. Can Ah have anotha drink, too?"

"Non, no more t' drink, p'tite." He walked over to the closet, hoping to God that the one thing he asked his friend would be there. He slid the door open and it was there. He pulled out the hanger and presented it to Rogue. She tilted her head as much as she could since she was lying down to get a better look. It was a sleek black nightgown, complete with a sheer skin tone full body suit. 

"That mean ya want me ta get up an' git changed?"

"If y' don' mind… dis one actually cost me some change."

"If ya're gonna put it that way…" she rolled her eyes and pushed herself up, only to fall back down again. She sighed. "Li'l help?"

He smiled and hung the hanger on the bathroom door. "Sure." He walked over to the bed and heaved her up. She started to giggle. "Hey, Ah wondah what flyin' would be like raht now."

"Oh, non. I ain' lettin' y' out de window f'r de next couple hours, chere." Once she was to her feet, she slowly made her way over to the bathroom, leaning on Remy the whole way. "Y' gon' need help once y' in dere?"

"Ya ain't gonna have time ta enjoy this if ya're passed out, Swamp Rat," she said, almost sounding sober. "Ah can do it just fine." She smiled proudly and shut the door behind her. While Remy waited, he changed into his own pj pants and t-shirt. He picked up Rogue's discarded drinking glass and set it back on the bar. After checking the clock and seeing more than five minutes had passed, he walked over to the bathroom door. He readied himself to knock, but it swung open. Standing there, Remy almost fell over with astonishment. From where he stood, the body suit couldn't be seen. All he could see was the black nightgown on her, the neckline falling dangerously low for his self control. The bottom hem at her mid-thigh wasn't helping much either.

"Remy, you can stop droolin' now. Ah don't see how this thing is attractive at all. Ah don't feel sexy with this nettin' ovah me."

"Chere, wan' try somet'in'?" She shrugged sluggishly. "Okay, c'n y' make it t' de bed?"

"Ah think so."

"Okay den." He went over and pulled back the covers, getting under them. "C'mere." He smiled warmly.

Her eyes filled with worry. "Wait, Ah'm not so sure about this…"

"Trust me, chere."

Rogue nodded and swallowed down her fear. As steadily as she could, she walked over to her own side and climbed in, keeping a fair distance away from Remy.

"Rogue, y' can' hurt me none." He left his arm open for her to get closer. She slid under his arm and rested her head on his chest. He laid his arm across her back.

"Ya're so warm…" There was the faint barrier of her body suit between them then, and she could feel his real warmth on her. It made her snuggle even closer, wrapping her legs around one of his. She pulled up his shirt the tiniest bit so she could trace her finger along his abs. It almost felt like the real thing. Almost. Rogue kept the sigh to herself and laid her arm across him once again. "Thank you, Remy," she whispered against his chest. He responded by rubbing her shoulder ever so slightly. 

"Jus' get some sleep now, chere. We both need it."

Rogue yawned and nodded, closing her eyes. The alcohol in her system helped her doze off even easier.

When Remy woke up, the sun had already set for the day. Surprised by the darkness, he searched out any clock. 5:45. Carefully, as to not wake up Rogue, even though they had both had gotten plenty of sleep, he got up and walked into the bathroom to rid himself of the drinks he had earlier. After finishing that, he peeked his head out and saw Rogue still sleeping. He tip-toed over to the bed, climbing back on.

"Chere… c'mon, de ot'ers are pro'bly shittin' kittens now wonderin' where we are." He rubbed her back gently.

She groaned. "Mah head hurts. Five more minutes." She rolled over so her back was to him.

"Rogue… I mean now…" No response from her. He grinned to himself and rubbed down past her hips. Pinching her butt hard, he couldn't help but not feel any underwear line. No matter though. She shot up as if bitten.

She turned and glared at him hard through the darkness. "That was uncalled foh."

"Hey, any excuse t' touch y' butt is good 'nough f'r me."

"Ah'm afraid of nights like this now. Ya get too fresh."

"Y' didn' say dat last weekend."

She wrinkled her nose in thought, knowing she was beat. "Fine." She threw the covers off and stood up, pain smacking her right in the face. "Shouldn't invulnerability come in raht now?"

"I dunno how it works. Don' y' have asprin in y' bag?"

"Ah nevah needed it."

He shook his head. "Rogue, Rogue, Rogue…"

She laughed. "All raht, Ah'm up." She groggily walked to the bathroom and shut the door. She pulled the nightgown over her head and then peeled off the body suit. "What's our excuse gonna be?" She asked through the door as she pulled her other clothes back on.

"Umm… we go in an' hope it isn't dat big a deal dat we were out f'r almost 24 straight hours an' practically told no one where we were?"

"So… we're goin' on hope?"

A pause. "Oui."

Rogue sighed loudly enough so Remy could hear her. "Let's hope a lot."

When they made it back to the institute, Rogue quickly went to her room so she could change out of her clothes from the night before. She deposited her nightgown in her closet so no questions would be asked from Kitty. The freshman walked in no more than a minute after Rogue finished changing. "Where have you been?"

Rogue whipped around, unaware Kitty was in the room. "Umm, around?"

Kitty just smiled. "It's no problem. I'm sure no one even noticed."

"Why is that?" Rogue walked towards the door, pulling on her normal gloves.

"Oh, the usual… Scott's in the infirmary recovering from an Alex stunt. Mr. Big-Time-Surfer thought that it would, like, be fun to go surfing during a hurricane in Hawaii. Coastal guard couldn't find him and it took the professor, Jean and Ororo to go get them out. Nothing out of the ordinary." She grinned.

"For the sake of soundin' like Scott, it's very normal for us X-men, Ah guess." She leaned against the doorjamb. "Ah think Ah'll go see how he's doin'. Make an appearance an' then disappear befoh they realize me an' Rem were out all night."

"I don't even want to know what you guys were up to."

Rogue smirked evilly. "No. Ya don't." She replied, implying much more than actually did. She left the room and made her way to the infirmary. Laughs could be heard from inside. She peeked her head inside. "Did Ah miss somethin'?" Her eyes dodged from Jean to Scott who just pointed at Kurt. "Kurt… Why are you a girl?"

Kurt just shrugged his feminine shoulders. "Long story… I'll tell you over that video game you promised me." He smiled.

__

Dammit, he remembered. But she gave him a genuine smile of her own. "Sounds good ta me."

The End.

I'm terribly sorry if this sucked… but I really felt I needed to get another part of the arc out… just for the hell of it to see if I had any left. Please, please, please lemme know what you think :o)


End file.
